The Lightning
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: Un "One-shot" à propos de Raiden, après qu'il fut transformé en cyborg et son exil en Alaska.


Pourquoi tu restes là à me regarder comme ça? Pourquoi? Arrête je t'en prie, arrête de me faire souffrir comme ça. Tu essaies de me faire passer un message, un message qui pour toi te semble évident, mais dont je ne comprend pas. Tu me toises sans pudeur de tes yeux bleus, de ta stature plus élevée que la mienne, tu crois savoir ce que je ressens, ce que je devrais ressentir, ce que je devrais comprendre dans ton regard polaire.

Mais que sais-tu? Que sais-tu à la fin?

Tu t'avances vers moi, pas à pas, tes yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens. Arrête je te dis, je ne comprends pas, tu persistes à croire que c'est facile à comprendre, mais je ne saisis rien, je ne sais pas quoi saisir.

Vint quelques jours plus tôt, tu étais brisé de corps et d'esprit, mais ne peux-tu pas toi même comprendre que ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait car ton malheur m'attristait plus que tout, il m'empêchait de dormir la nuit? Je l'ai fait car je voulais arrêter cette régression envers moi-même, je ne voulais plus avoir à souffrir, mais toi, indestructible toi, tu as vu quelque chose dans mes gestes, dans mes paroles. Ce que tu m'infliges est intolérable, qu'a tu donc pensé?

Là, tu es tout près de moi. Ton visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, tu glisses tes mains dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

"_Arrête"_, voudrais-je dire.

Mais ces mots ne veulent pas franchir le cap de mes lèvres. Seigneur, tu es si près.

Je comprends peu à peu ton message, tu l'auras remarqué, sans être une lumière, je ne suis pas non plus tout à fait une idiote.

Ce jour là, je te suis venue en aide, je t'ai fait raconter ta mésaventure, tu t'es confié à moi. Tu m'as dit que tu étais parti loin, le plus loin possible car tu voulais fuir des circonstances qui te torturait jour et nuit. Peu après, tu m'as dit que des expériences t'avaient déshumanisé, que tu étais devenu un être qui te déstabilisait toi-même, qui perturbait ton esprit.

Puis tu m'a montré, avec une persistante hésitation, tes marques, ces marques qui se traçaient de part et d'autres sur ton corps. Elles te dégoutaient, mais elles ne m'avaient pas dérangées, je te l'avais maintes fois dit. Tu avais semblé ne pas me croire, mais tu as fini par voir la détermination sur mon visage, et tu as sûrement aperçu qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de dégoût, ou d'effroi en moi.

Je t'avais dit que j'avais vu bien pire, et tu m'a souri. Je savais que ce sourire serait rare, alors je l'ai savouré le plus longtemps que j'ai pu, aussi vain a t-il été. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier ma compagnie, mais dans ton regard, du moins ce que tu me laissais y voir, je vis que tu avais peur, que tu avais peur de perdre encore quelqu'un sur qui tu pouvais te fier, sur qui tu pouvais croire en sa réelle présence, qui était là pour toi.

Je comprenais ta peur, l'ayant déjà moi-même explorée, mais quelque chose me disait que ça ne pouvait être comparable.

Je sens que tes mains veulent descendre sur mes hanches, m'attirer contre toi, mais elles ne bougent pas car je ressens ton hésitation, guerrier. Tes intentions deviennent de plus en plus claires, mais les miennes de plus en plus sombres. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, mais ce que tu projettes de faire me terrifie, car je ne suis rien de plus qu'une totale néophyte dans cette matière.

Si tu continues tes manigances, tu seras le premier, et de là vient mon tiraillement.

Voulais-je vraiment que tu sois mon premier? J'avais la désagréable sensation que si je te laissais faire, tu finirais par partir et ne jamais revenir. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus rien de la guerre, mais ton âme de guerrier te trahit, je sais que tu ne pourras pas te tenir loin du champ de bataille encore longtemps. Tu me laissera seule ici et tu te mentiras à toi-même en me disant que c'est au nom de la justice que tu m'abandonnes, car je sais que la guerre éveille en toi quelque chose dont tu es totalement dépendant, mais ça tu ne me l'as jamais dit, je l'ai deviné.

Alors j'ai retenu les sentiments que j'aurais pu te démontrer, mais toi tu ne t'es imposé aucune frontière, tu ne te préoccupe pas des conséquences que ça aura sur le futur, tu te concentres sur le présent, belle philosophie je l'admets.

À la longue par contre, cette philosophie est à double tranchant, mais tu t'en fous.

Tu commences à me gagner, Raiden, tes mains glissent enfin sur ma taille, et tu m'attire possessivement contre toi. Il devient de plus en plus difficile d'essayer de terrer mes sentiments au fond de moi. Ton front est contre le mien maintenant. Je tremble sans savoir précisément pourquoi, de froid, de peur, d'amour? Mes mains rejoignent ta nuque dans un geste que je contrôlai plus ou moins, mes doigts rencontrèrent tes cheveux pâles et soyeux.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu m'amènerais des ennuis, mais je suis toujours entrain de me demander si j'ai été trop dure avec toi sur ce point.

La vérité est que tu m'intrigues, guerrier, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Tu m'offres tes lèvres, chamboulant mon intérieur. Tu m'embrasses tendrement, c'est si doux. Je réponds douloureusement à ton baiser, une larme roula sur ma joue. Tu ne la remarques pas et c'est mieux ainsi, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu me fais du mal, même si c'est un peu ce qui est entrain de se produire. Tu me fais reculer contre le mur, mais avant de te laisser continuer je te dis:

-Pour quoi te bats-tu, Raiden?

Il me sourit et me serra contre lui, rapprochant ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura:

-Je me suis dit que c'était pour la justice, pour protéger les faibles, mais...j'avais tort.


End file.
